<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I found what I never knew I was missing by Sipsthytea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196999">I found what I never knew I was missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea'>Sipsthytea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is cute, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Fluff, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Multi, POV Magnus Bane, Pre-Slash, no beta we die like men, this is a cute little get together story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, there he is,” I whispered over to Caterina, my eyes remained focused on his figure. </p>
<p>“Stalker,” she quipped with a smirk. </p>
<p>“Hey!” I chided, pulling her earbud out, “I am not, I’m just observant.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Magnus, whatever makes you happy.”</p>
<p>I watched as he typed away at his computer, typing then deleting, typing then deleting. The occasional scrunch of his nose to keep his glasses from slipping down his face. </p>
<p>“God, will you talk to him already? Jesus…” Caterina breathed, shaking her head, “You’ve been watching him since the beginning of the semester, I’m so sure he knows you watch him.”</p>
<p>I whipped my head to face her, “Do you think so? You think he knows?” </p>
<p>She facepalmed, “No, idiot, I just don’t understand why you can’t grow a pair and go talk to him!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane &amp; Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I found what I never knew I was missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome! I hope you enjoy this nice little coders shop au😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he was, facing the wall of the cafe, laptop open to some google doc, steaming cup of tea to his left and blue pen in his right hand. He was swept away at a small table in the far corner of the shop. This week he had a blue jean jacket and a black beanie pulled over his sea of raven hair. </p>
<p>“Look, there he is,” I whispered over to Caterina, my eyes remained focused on his figure. </p>
<p>“Stalker,” she quipped with a smirk. </p>
<p>“Hey!” I chided, pulling her earbud out, “I am not, I’m just observant.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Magnus, whatever makes you happy.”</p>
<p>I watched as he typed away at his computer, typing then deleting, typing then deleting. The occasional scrunch of his nose to keep his glasses from slipping down his face. </p>
<p>“God, will you talk to him already? Jesus…” Caterina breathed, shaking her head, “You’ve been watching him since the beginning of the semester, I’m so sure he knows you watch him.”</p>
<p>I whipped my head to face her, “Do you think so? You think he knows?” </p>
<p>She facepalmed, “No, idiot, I just don’t understand why you can’t grow a pair and go talk to him!” </p>
<p>I scoffed, “Caterina, no, I could never, I’d look like an idiot.”</p>
<p>She turned, hands reaching out to grip mine, “Look, I know that what she did was bad, but I’m sure that he’s not going to be like her,” her voice went soft. I didn’t need her to clarify who she was talking about, I just knew. </p>
<p>“I know,” I responded, voice a tad bit wobbly, “I know, I just...it’s scary.”</p>
<p>“Honey,” she muttered, “I know, but you can’t let her control your life anymore.”</p>
<p>I looked away from her gaze, she always had a way of doing that, making you think. Making you weigh your options in front of you and then make you feel silly for even doubting yourself. </p>
<p>“Ok,” I whispered, voice unsure and anxious, “Ok.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” she responded, “Now go,” she gently shoved me in his direction, “I’ll get us the coffee.”</p>
<p>“But I-”</p>
<p>“No but’s! I know what you want, Magnus. Now go!” She gave me a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>I hate her. </p>
<p>My heart was crawling up my throat, leaping in my chest and forcing its way down my esophagus (which, if actually possible, could kill a human, but I digress). Anxiety was thumping in my veins as I approached his little table. </p>
<p>He  kept his gaze transfixed on the screen and I turned, Caterina gave me a thumbs up, ‘Oh, God help me.’</p>
<p>“Um, excuse me?” I said, voice quiet and unsure. He didn’t look. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” I repeated a little louder this time, his typing and deleting didn’t falter. </p>
<p>I deflated, a small voice clawing at the back of my mind, ‘See, this is what I told you would happen, Magnus.’</p>
<p>I turned on my heel to face Caterina, who saw the look on my face and gave me a sad smile, ‘I’m sorry,’ she signed. </p>
<p>‘Don’t be,’ I signed back. </p>
<p>As I began to walk away, a hand gently tugged at my pants. The man shoved to the back of the cafe, with a laptop, tea, and blue pen, stared at me, headphones hanging from his ear. He looked at me awkwardly, “You um...uh..dropped this.” </p>
<p>I stared at him for a second too long and he fidgeted nervously under my gaze, “Oh, um…” He made a weird jerky motion with his hands, “You.” He pointed to me, “Dropped,” he made a falling motion, “this,” he handed me my little key chain that had been clinging to my keyring by a small little hook for the longest.</p>
<p>When I didn’t respond he bit at his lip, “Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”</p>
<p>I nodded my head, words caught in my throat, clogging my voice. </p>
<p>He was handsome, sharp jawline, dark sea eyes and pink lips, smooth milky skin, and a slit in his eyebrow. </p>
<p>The small sparkle of honey flakes swam within the large pools of blue guarded behind horn-rimmed glasses as they sat on the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>I nodded once more, I really should say something. </p>
<p>“Are you deaf?” He guided a clumsy finger from the corner of his mouth to his ear. </p>
<p>I shook my head, I really should say something. </p>
<p>“No?” His sharp eyebrows shot upwards, “You’re not deaf?”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” I choked out, voice sweeping through my senses again, “I’m not, thank you for the...the thing.” </p>
<p>I gave him an awkward smile then turned sharply on my heel, with quick steps I walked back to Caterina who reached for our coffees as I grabbed her arm and dragged her out the cafe onto the streets. </p>
<p>“Magnus! Magnus, wait, I’m gonna spill the coffee, slow down!” She tripped a little, arms caught in my hands. </p>
<p>When I decided we were far enough away I came to a stop, we were behind some store in an alleyway. </p>
<p>“What the hell was that? I could’ve spilled the coffee,” she muttered, eyes turning to watch me. </p>
<p>I didn’t answer, a blush crawling up my cheeks, I slapped a hand across my face, “I am so stupid,” I groaned. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she quickly set the coffee down beside me, “None of that,” she pulled my hand away from my face, “And it’s ok, you panicked.”</p>
<p>“So instead of responding in English, I respond in ASL?”</p>
<p>She hid her smile from me, “It’s a habit.”</p>
<p>“A dumb one,” I wanted to cry, I could never show my face there again, and I really did like their black coffee. </p>
<p>“It isn’t,” her voice was soft again, “It’s not.”</p>
<p>I let my head fall on her shoulder, “I made a fool out of myself.” </p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around me, lifting to her tippy toes, “You didn’t even stay long enough to find out.”</p>
<p>I let out a groan, and stood there, weight resting on Caterina. </p>
<p>“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m interrupting,” a voice said, spoked and deflated. </p>
<p>We turned and there was the man, but this time he stood, arm wrapped around himself, in his hand my little keychain dangled. </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine,” Caterina spoke. </p>
<p>“It’s just that he left this, and uh… it just seemed important.” The man fidgeted with the broken clasp, “Oh, it’s broken?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” I spoke finally, “It broke a couple of months ago,” I walked to him, “Thanks for bringing it.”</p>
<p>“Of course, no problem,” he hastily gave it back. He stared at it in my hand for a second, “I could fix it...if you’d like. But you don’t have to say yes, just thought I’d throw it out there.”</p>
<p>He reached up to run a hand nervously through his curls. </p>
<p>“You could fix it?” I questioned, eyes watching his face, “You’d do that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, totally, as I said, it seems important.” He met my gaze and heat rushed to my face.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” I breathed, “Yeah, I’d appreciate it if you fixed it.” A small smile pulled at my lips.</p>
<p>He returned my smile, brightness swimming in those honey eyes, “Yeah, it’s no problem.”<br/>
“How much?” I asked, hand reaching to find my wallet. </p>
<p>He stopped my hand with a gentle touch, one that I didn’t need to detract from, “Nah, it’s free.”</p>
<p>I looked at him, ‘Stop,’ I thought, ‘You’re going to make my heart explode.’</p>
<p>“There is no way I can let you do that for free.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, there is, it’s no big deal, it’s not an expensive fix,” he smiled at me, “C’mon, just let me do this.”</p>
<p>“I can’t!” I exclaimed, a small laugh falling from my lips, “I can’t let you do this for free.”</p>
<p>“Then…” he thought for a second, “Then, you can keep me company while I fix it if you want.”</p>
<p>Heat shot to my cheeks, “Ok,” I agreed. </p>
<p>“Ok,” he smiled, “Ok, well, I’ll um...text you?”</p>
<p>“OH! Yeah, smart idea, let me give you my number,” I fumbled for my phone, and handed it to him. </p>
<p>“I’m Alec by the way.”</p>
<p>I mentally facepalmed, “I’m Magnus.”</p>
<p>He handed me my phone back with a smile, “Here, just text me what times work for you, Magnus.”</p>
<p>‘Please don’t ever stop saying my name.’</p>
<p>“Yeah, I will, thank you, Alec.”</p>
<p>His name left my mouth so naturally, like, it had always been there I just never used it. </p>
<p>He walked away, leaving me and Caterina alone in the alleyway. </p>
<p>I turned to her, “Not a word!” </p>
<p>She exploded in giggles and squealed, “AH! THAT WAS SO CUTE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pushed her away, blush radiating across my cheeks. </p>
<p>I think I just made a date for myself with the guy shoved to the back of the room seated at a small table, with a laptop, some tea, and a blue pen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Telling Raphael about it was a nightmare. </p>
<p>He laughed at me, Caterina rolling on the floor, holding her stomach, “And then, he just...WALKED OUT!” Her laughter filled our small apartment. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Yeah, very funny,'' I muttered, looking away, finger absentmindedly tracing the rim of my coffee cup. </p>
<p>“It is very funny,” Raphael said, “It’s pretty hilarious, and then you made a date with him?”</p>
<p>I groaned, “It’s not a date!” I glared at Caterina, “It’s just me paying him back for fixing my keychain.”</p>
<p>“The one we got in Santa Monica?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the one.”</p>
<p>Raphael hummed, “I could’ve fixed it y’know?” </p>
<p>“I know that, but you’re not a cute stranger sitting in the corner of a coffee shop, now are you, Raph?”</p>
<p>He scoffed at me, face morphed into a teasing glare.</p>
<p>“So,” Caterina spoke, “If it’s not a date, then what is it?”</p>
<p>I stared at her, cheeks heating up, “It’s...it’s us just hanging out.”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” she looked at me with a raised eyebrow, “Sure, just “hanging out”.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s true,” I exclaimed, voice cracking slightly. I coughed, “It’s true, we’re just hanging out. I don’t know him that well anyway.”</p>
<p>“But you know him well enough to try and wiggle your way in his pants,” Raphael quipped, voice tinged with humor. I threw the pillow beside me at his head, causing him to snap his middle finger in my direction. </p>
<p>Caterina burst into a fit of giggles, “Y’all are so stupid,” she laughed, eventually her asthma caused her to dissolve in a mess of wheezing and coughing. Raphael rushed to grab her inhaler from her room, “Idiot,” he mumbled as he sprinted towards the room. </p>
<p>She sat next to me, sucking in gulps of air, I held her hand, “You’re good, just remember: In through your nose and out through your mouth.”</p>
<p>Raphael kneeled beside her, inhaler and spacer in hand, he shook the small device and lined it up with the spacer before handing it to her, “Here.”</p>
<p>She took it in shaky hands, pressing down and releasing medicine in the chamber before slowly breathing it in, holding it for 10 seconds, then doing it once more. </p>
<p>We watched as she calmed down, airways opening once more, Raphael looked down at her with concern, “You ok?”</p>
<p>She nodded, not quite ready to be verbal just yet. </p>
<p>I rubbed a soothing finger over her knuckles, this scared me. No matter how many times it’s happened, each one is just as scary as the first. </p>
<p>In our sophomore year, we shared a P.E class. The coach made us run laps, our goal was a mile, and normally, Caterina would have no problem running that, but she was sick. She came to school congested and droopy, I begged her to tell the coach, but she insisted on running anyway. So, we ran, and at first, she was fine, but as she neared her final lap, she wobbled, and eventually fell to her knees. </p>
<p>I sprinted forward, rushing to her side, she gripped my shirt, voice breathless and scared, “I-I can’t b-breathe…” she managed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I searched her pockets for her inhaler and found nothing, her eyes began to well up with tears and she began to panic, pulling at my shirt, “M-Mag...”</p>
<p>After a century and a half, the coach showed up, her inhaler in hand, he hastily passed it to me. </p>
<p>I was confused, but I pressed it to her lips, she sucked the medicine in, hands easing away from my shirt. She likes to joke that I saved her life, but that day, even though it wasn’t me having the asthma attack, still scares me. I’m afraid of it happening again. </p>
<p>There’s a light tug on my sleeve, I look up and am met with a concerned gaze, ‘Don’t worry,’ she signs, ‘I’m fine.’</p>
<p>I let my head fall against her shoulder, “I know,” I mumble out. </p>
<p>Raphael joins us on the floor, as I intertwine my fingers with hers, “So, about this date…”</p>
<p>We erupt into laughter and Caterina needs another puff of her inhaler. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>I get a text from him as I’m about to fall asleep, and fire shoots through me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hey,’ It reads, ‘I’m available tomorrow at around 12, does that work for you? This is Alec by the way.’</p>
<p>I let out a small giggle as if I’d ever forget who he was.     </p>
<p>I quickly shoot back a reply, ‘That sounds great, I’ll see you at 12. Where exactly are we meeting?’</p>
<p>Those three bubbles popped, and for some reason that sent a shock of anticipation through me. </p>
<p>‘My house, I have a little storage space, we can work there.’</p>
<p>He sent me his address. </p>
<p>‘LOL. You mean so YOU can work there.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Ha, I guess.’</p>
<p>I smile down at my phone, the fluorescent lighting burning my eyes slightly, I think of his smile earlier and the way his midnight eyes light up. I met this guy hours ago, and yet, he’s the only one on my mind, I just feel like I’ve known him forever, I feel like he’s so familiar, I just can’t put my tongue on it. </p>
<p>I stare at my ceiling in the darkness, listening to the slight whir of the fan blades. I slip into an unfamiliar sense of nostalgia, the kind you get when you find something you never knew that you were missing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it🥰</p>
<p>Don’t be afraid to leave me a comment down below. It can be about anything, it can be about your thoughts, corrections, or what you’d like to see in the future💖</p>
<p>(psa: comments keep me motivated, they keep me inspired. They are what let’s me know my work is being enjoyed and appreciated, so, please drop one down below 🥺)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>